It is known to produce 5-methyl-5-hexen-2-one by the reaction of 2,4-pentanedione methallyl chloride in ethanolic potassium carbonate. Boatman, S., et al, Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. 5:767-768. The comparative boiling points of the product and the ethanol solvent may preclude direct distillate of the product from the reaction mixture. Yields of 47% to 52% have been reported.